Spells and Claws
by crystalblue19
Summary: [Sasuke x Hinata] Adventures of a witch and her cat.
1. Chapter 1

**This won't really have any plot, it'll mostly just be random chapters featuring Witch!Hinata and her Cat!Sasuke~**

 **xXx**

Dropping her last box onto the floor with a huff, the indigo haired woman straightened, patting her hands with an accomplished smile. It quickly flipped into a frown at the sound of something scraping along her new floors. Looking behind her she spotted a black feline lounging by the front door, dragging his sharp claws along the shiny floor boredly.

"Stop that Sasu," She scolded, pinning him with a very non-threatening glare. The cat rolled his dark eyes in response, "Instead of just sitting there, you could have helped me moved boxes inside."

"Nah," He stretched with a lazy yawn before leisurely strolling up to rub his side against his mistress's leg, "I'm not the one that decided to leave a very nice, lavish home to live in this small apartment."

Hinata shook her head and gave a light kick to his bottom, easily ignoring the offended hiss the cat sent her way.

"And yet, you chose to follow me instead of staying behind in that 'lavish' home." She teased with a soft smile, her lavender eyes watching in amusement as the feline scoffed and turned his face away from her.

"Well, of course I'll follow you. You're the one who took me in from the street." He muttered under his breath, easily remembering how the kind woman generously took in the scraggly, starving cat without a second of hesitation - despite the disgusted expression of her father who grumbled about how the 'dirty cat is probably carrying diseases'. Even blessing him with the ability to speak and shapeshift whenever he so pleased. He'll remain forever grateful to the female witch.

She actually managed to catch his words and couldn't stop the warm gaze she sent him, "Ah, you used to be so cute and humble...but now I think I ruined that by spoiling you too much." She giggled.

His tail flicked through the air aggressively as he sent her an offended glare. "I am not spoiled."

She smiles innocently at him, "Yes, you are."

"Anyways," His ear twitched in annoyance, "Why didn't you just use your powers to bring your boxes inside if you're just gonna complain about me not helping you."

"'Cause the neighbors are human here, Sasu. I promised daddy that I wouldn't use any powers in front of them otherwise I have to go back home." Looking at the door, she brought a foot out to kick it close incase any of her new neighbors happened to walk by and see her talking cat.

"I still don't see why you think going to a human school will be fun." He grumbled, tilting his head so he could scratch the back of his ear.

"Oh, stop compl-" Without warning the small cat in front of her grew until a full sized, naked, human male - complete with cat ears nestled in his spiky hair and a tail stood before her, "S-Sasuke!" She cried, face bursting with color as she hurriedly covered it bashfully.

He smirked playfully, his tail flicking around as it portrayed his amusement, "What?"

"I-I told you already not to transform in front of m-me!" She squeaked, still covering her flustered face and not even daring to peek through her fingers.

"I don't understand what's with you humans and nudity. I'm naked the whole time as a cat and you don't throw a fit." He argued, crossing his arms and standing proud and shameless in front of the embarrassed witch.

"T-that's different. You have fur as a cat." Came her muffled response.

"So? When I walk in front of you as a cat my tail is up and I have my asshole on displ-"

"S-stop!" She cried and he swore that he could see steam coming from her ears from how red her face was, "G-go put on clothes or e-else.."

"Or else what?" His smirked widened as he leaned closer, his furry ears pointing straight towards her intently to catch any words she might whisper out.

"O-or else...I'm not...gonna make you dinner." She murmured, completely missing the way his ears flattened against his head in displeasure.

"Fine," He grumbled, glaring down at the box marked 'Kitty', he scowled at the taped opening. "But I'm not opening this box - you're the one that wanted to move, not me."

Sighing softly, the indigo haired teen lifted a hand and with a wag of her index finger, the tape peeled off and the flaps of the box lifted to allow a shirt and pants to fly in the raven haired male's face. Releasing a disgruntled sound, the pointy eared teen balled the clothes in his fist and removed it from his pale face.

"By the way," He reached into the box and pulled out a fluffy cat bed. Holding it in front of his mistress, he wiggled it around, "I don't know why you bought this - I refuse to sleep in this tiny thing. I'm sleeping with you on your bed whether you like it or not."

She peeked through her fingers to see what he was talking about, only to quickly shut them again once she noticed that he was holding the little bed near his exposed crotch.

"Okay, o-okay, whatever. Just p-please...put on some clothes." She was getting to the point where she was tempted to use her powers to pick him up and send him flying into the bathroom to get dressed.

"Hmph, I expect to see extra tomatoes in my dinner since you're forcing me to wear these stifling clothes." He demanded haughtily before strutting off to her bedroom to get dressed.

Sighing in relief once she realized that he finally left the room, Hinata raised a hand in the air and watched as the rest of the boxes opened and various things began floating out to rest in their respective places, "And he says he's not spoiled."

"I heard that!" Came the immediate reply from behind her bedroom door.

 **xXx**

Leaning on the palm of her hand, lavender eyes watched as her black cat hungrily scarfed down his fish. They darted down to see the discarded clothes on the seat next to her then to the forgotten utensils laying unused on either side of the feline's plate.

"Sasu, didn't I teach you how to eat with your fork?" She questioned with a pout, remembering how she took the time to teach him how to use utensils before only for him to ignore them and just turn into a cat everytime, "When are you ever gonna use it?"

Swallowing his bite of food, the cat ran his tongue over his teeth to catch any remaining food as he stared at her with his dark eyes. "Never."

"I told you to not bother teaching me, it's easier this way." He went back to snatch up a tomato.

"But," She pouted down at her food, swirling her fork lazily through her fish, "I wanted to help you since I thought you wanted to learn how to use your human body more."

His onyx eyes roamed over her saddened face and quickly found himself disliking that expression on his mistress. Sighing, he sat back on his haunches.

"I do..and I'm grateful for the help. But it's just gonna...take some time. I'm more used to being a cat." Laying down, he laid his head on his front paws, "Now stop pouting and eat before I take your food."

Her lips pulled up into a smile, he may be spoiled as hell; but her cat still has his sweet side. Reaching over to scratch him behind his ears, she giggled, "Maybe I can teach you to wash the dishes next."

"Mmm, I don't think so." He purred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ugh, been awhile since I was able to update anything. Hope you enjoy! ^^**

 **xXx**

A groan drifted from the slumbering witch as the low ringing of her alarm continued to filter into her sensitive ears. Scrunching her brows together, the drowsy witch reached for her phone left on the bedside table and lifted it above her head, lavender eyes squinted at the bright screen as she swiped her thumb across the screen to shut the infernal ringing off. With a yawn, she dropped the device back onto the wood lazily as she stretched that arm above her head.

God, she was hot. She squirmed uncomfortably.

Only to freeze when she felt flesh pressing against the skin of her exposed arm. There was also a pressure around her waist that got tighter with her attempted movements, along with a weight laying across her legs and she was suddenly aware of something furry wrapped securely around her thigh. Warm breath hit the skin of her neck, managing to get a jolt out of the paralyzed female as a fuzzy ear twitched and brushed along her chin.

The now red faced witch took a deep breath and could only pray that the humanized cat was wearing atleast _one_ article of clothing this time.

She doesn't even know how many times she's told him to wear clothes if he's gonna ever decide to turn into a human when he goes sleep.

But does he ever listen?

Of course not, since cats never listen to anyone apparently.

But even if it was very unlikely, she still hoped that he wore atleast some boxers or something. Biting her lip uncertainly, the flushed witch carefully lifted the blanket with her hand that wasn't being pinned down by the cat's side.

And slammed the sheet down so fast that she accidentally slapped the side of the male's face after spotting a certain unwelcome anatomy laying dangerously close to her leg. A hiss sounded from under the blanket as a small but painful pinch bloomed on the side of her neck, receiving a startled gasp from the witch.

Did he just bite her?!

She swiftly lifted an arm and shot it to the side, the raven haired male followed and was pushed across the sheets from an unseen force until his naked ass tumbled off the side of the bed with a loud thud the blanket following seconds later to make sure he has atleast that covering him as he automatically sat up with a glare.

"Hey, what the hell was that for?!" He growled with a vicious snarl, fluffy ears pressed flat against his head in irritation - he does not appreciate rude awakenings like that at all.

The indigo haired witch pouted at him, crossing her arms across her bosom and turning her head to face the other way, "I already told you that I would throw you off the bed if you keep sleeping naked as a human."

Sasuke frowned, "I forgot okay?" He grumbled, standing up, uncaring about his indecency. Covering her eyes instinctively, Hinata moved a finger and the blanket followed the pointy eared male up and wrapped securely around his waist.

"W-whatever, I have to get ready for school. If you want to enjoy being n-naked, then do it when I leave," Getting up she opened her drawer and took out the school uniform. She turned to the feline right before she entered the bathroom, "But I expect you to be wearing clothes when I come back."

Placing a hand against his hip, dark eyes rolled as he answered his mistress, "Hn."

Hinata sighed as the door clicked shut behind her - atleast it wasn't as bad as the time she woke up to the cat's unwelcome furry bottom inches from her face in one of the few times he slept as a cat.

She swears cats have the most space invading sleeping patterns ever.

 **xXx**

"Sasu?" Hinata called out once she exited the bathroom and the dark feline was nowhere in sight on her bed. Lavender eyes glanced around curiously once she entered the empty living room, "I wonder where he is.." She mused to herself as she roamed into the kitchen to grab a granola bar to snack on on her way to school.

Shrugging, the Hyuuga hefted her bag onto her shoulder as she made her way to the front door, "Bye Sasu!...Wherever you are." She mumbled to herself as she locked and closed the front door before beginning her trek to her school.

She was inwardly glad that it was close enough that she could just walk to it. She can enjoy the walk there as she unwrapped the granola and took a bite of it.

Suddenly it felt like something was wriggling against her side and the young witch paused in her tracks as she glanced down at her bag hanging on her side with a raised brow. Any movements that might've been coming from it instantly froze. Experimentally, the female took a couple steps forward and once again felt her bag wriggling suspiciously, only for it to once again stop when she stopped.

Shaking her head, the Hyuuga decided to pretend not to know that there was a stowaway residing in her school bag; as long as he stays in there quietly then hopefully they shouldn't run into any troubles at the human school.

Atleast she sincerely hoped that there wouldn't be any problems on her first day with a furry tag along.

 **xXx**

Glancing from the paper clutched in her hand to the numbers plastered on the door, Hinata smiled to herself, proud to know that she managed to find the correct room all on her own. Now, time to head inside..

Her hand hovered hesitantly over the door knob, a nervous gulp escaping her...she wondered if teen humans were friendly..or were they quiet and intimidating like her family?

Only one way to find out.

With that thought in mind, the jittery witch twisted the knob and pulled it open.

And became instantly petrified when every eye in the room landed on her, pale cheeks speedily darkened in color as she stared back like a deer caught in headlights, a wave of dizziness overcame her and she feared for a second that she might faint. Thankfully, all the students quickly lost interest and went back to conversing with each other allowing the shy witch to remember to breath again. Placing a hand against her chest, lavender eyes roamed across the room curiously.

The room was just full of teens her age. Her gaze landed on an empty desk sitting unused at the front of the room and felt confusion rise up within her. Shouldn't there be an adult here too?

A, uh, what's it called?...A...

Oh yes.

A teacher, is what they call them.

But the teacher seems to be missing. Nibbling on lip, Hinata shuffled unsurely by the door. She didn't know what she should do. Should she just sit down or wait for the teacher?

"Hey!" Blinking, Hinata just continued to stare at her feet, surely that couldn't be one of the humans calling her, right?

"Girl with the blue hair! Over here!" Or maybe it was. Her head darted up and did a fast sweep across the numerous faces until she landed on a grinning brown haired boy waving at her from near the back of the class.

How unusual.

He had red triangles decorating his tan cheeks along with wild, spiky hair. He actually looked a bit intimidating despite his friendly grin.

Nonetheless she couldn't afford to turn down an invitation. Better then standing dumbly at the door for who knows how long.

She scurried over until she was standing next to the rugged teen, her hands fisting the strap of her bag nervously as she looked down at his welcoming gaze with a shaky smile.

"You're new, right? I don't recognize you," He started, retaining his friendly grin as he patted the empty seat next to him invitingly, "You can sit next to me!"

Nearly tripping over her own feet, Hinata happily stumbled to the chair and plopped into it with relief. Without thinking, she dropped her bag heavily next to the brown haired boy's on the ground and immediately bit her tongue to keep from apologizing to Sasuke once she heard a rustle come from the discarded bag.

She can't imagine that he's too happy about being dropped like that.

"T-thank you...uhm.."

"Kiba," He told her, relaxing back into his seat and stared at her with an expectant smile. "And you?"

"H-H..." She paused, taking a moment to take a breath and calm her nerves so her stuttering wouldn't show up so often, "..Hinata."

Kiba winked playfully at her, "Well, it is very nice to meet you Hinata."

Unbeknownst to the two, dark eyes peeked out from the opening of the bag on the floor, narrowing at the brown haired teen in distaste. Who was this male and why was he smiling so much at his mistress? And he was much too close to her for his liking.

The two's conversation was put on hold once the door slammed opened and in walked a silver haired man. Nose buried in his book he didn't even bother looking up as he addressed the students, "Sorry class, I'm late 'cause I had to help this helpless old lady across the road." Ignoring the numerous voices calling him a liar, he strolled casually over to his desk and dropped into the chair, leaning back lazily and throwing his legs up on the surface of his desk.

"Seeing as this is the first day, I'm gonna allow you brats to do whatever as long as...you...leave me...alone," His cheeks dusted with a light pink, "I'm at," a thumb pressed against the paper and slid it over to get to the next page, "a very, very good," his free hand came up to cover his mouth as a giggle escaped, cheeks gaining more color, "part."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Well, there goes the teacher. Preferring to read porn then interact with his students."

Hinata tilted her head to the side as she stared at her new friend in curiosity, "What's porn?"

The wild haired teen nearly choked on his spit as he gazed at the girl in disbelief, "You're joking, right?" When she shook her head, Kiba was almost tempted to ask if she lived under a rock all her life, "How do you not know what porn is? What kinda school did you used to go too?"

"U-uhm, I was homeschooled." She mumbled, poking her index fingers together shyly.

Kiba blinked, ah, well that makes sense. Maybe she was sheltered and was never taught sex ed yet.

"Can you explain to me what porn is?" She asked politely. And Kiba rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, eyeing her unsurely, he would feel kinda bad if he tainted her.

"Uuh...I'm not sure..if I should explain now.."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was dealing with an uninvited visitor trying to stick his fluffy head in the opening of Hinata's bag where the feline was residing. Hissing, the cat glared, backing away as the puppy sniffed curiously at him.

"Shoo dog, go back to your stupid master's smelly bag." He snarled, baring his teeth threateningly.

Apparently the canine understood human words 'cause within seconds it went from friendly and curious to angry and hostile after the cat insulted his master. Without thinking, Sasuke brought out his claws and swiped at the dog's wet nose. The canine flinched away with a whine but quickly recovered and lunged into the bag at the feline.

The room steadily quieted as the sounds of a cat screeching and a dog barking and whining filled the air. Seeing her bag rustling like crazy, Hinata hurriedly bent down to open it only to pull back with a cry as a black cat and white dog came tumbling out in a mass of claws and fangs.

"Sasuke!" She cried out in concern when he released a screech of pain as the canine latched his jaw around his neck.

"Akamaru!" Kiba yelled, when Akamaru pulled back with a whine as the cat dragged his claws across the side of his head.

Both owners quickly scooped up their respective pets and held them protectively against their chests.

Cradling Sasuke to herself, Hinata stared worriedly at her classmate and his dog, "I-I-I'm so sorry Kiba!"

"No, I should be the one who's sorry!" He replied, obviously he didn't miss the fact that Akamaru was in her bag causing trouble.

A clearing of the throat brought their attention to the teacher at the front.

"How about you two beat it today and get your animals patched up. Come back tomorrow. Alone."

 **xXx**

"I can't believe I was forced to leave early on my first day." Hinata murmured to herself as she dabbed alcohol gently on the teeth marks on Sasuke's neck who was now in his human form since it was easier to clean his wounds without fur in the way.

Sasuke hissed at the stinging pain, his ears flattening against his head in agitation.

"Hey, everything would have went along perfectly if it wasn't for that stupid human and his stink ass mutt." He grumbled, watching her through his bangs as she carefully wrapped gauze around his neck.

She sighed, moving onto the minor wounds on his shoulder, eyes straying unintentionally to his wrapped neck, "I'm just glad that the bite to your neck wasn't as bad as it could have been. Don't ever do that again."

His ears perked up at her words and he couldn't stop the cocky smirk from playing on his mouth as he leaned down to press his lips to the shell of her ear, hot breath brushing over it and drawing a shiver from the female, "Aw, is the mistress concerned for her cat?" Warm hands pressed against the top of her legs and Hinata shook her flustered head as she pressed the palm of her hand to his face and pushed him away so she could focus on patching him up.

"O-of course I am. Now please, shush and stop invading my personal space."


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, faves and follows! :D**

 **xXx**

Running a hand through her hair, Hinata sighed and flipped open the flap of her bag and reached in to scoop out a small, furry creature that immediately released a string of growls at being taken out of his hiding spot. Being mindful of the bandages wrapped around his neck, the young witch moved her hand to scratch him behind his ear, gaining a soft purr as he tilted his head in the direction of the source of his pleasure.

"Sorry Sasu, you heard the teacher yesterday." She poked his nose with the tip of her finger and giggling at the cat's unamused expression, "No pets allowed."

"But I bet that tattooed face idiot will be bringing his smelly mutt again." He grumbled back, lifting a paw to bat away her finger.

"Even more reason to leave you home...we don't need another fight again." Closing her bag, she hefted it onto her shoulder and sent him a playful smile, "You should enjoy the time away from me - you can be naked for those few hours I'm gone."

When he still looked irritated, Hinata sighed and pointed at the laptop resting on the coffee table, "Go play on the laptop and if you're gonna be naked..uh...sit on the ground, please."

She waved cheerfully, "bye, bye, try not too cause too much trouble."

"Hn."

As soon as the door clicked shut, the grumpy cat padded over to the coffee table and hopped on it, glaring at the black square. "...I guess this can occupy me for a few hours."

Suddenly a fully grown, nude male was crouching on the table; still donned with the same grouchy expression, he hopped off the table and looked at the ground, "Sit on the ground if you're gonna be naked...tch." He was still very much bitter about being left behind and so without a second's hesitation, he smirked and plopped his bare bottom on the brand new cushions of the couch, settling down as he pulled the laptop onto his lap.

 **xXx**

"I'm so sorry about yesterday!" Kiba rubbed the back of his neck uncomfortably as he sent an awkward smile to the blue haired female who was insistent on getting his forgiveness. He glanced at the front of the class - fortunately, Mr. Hatake was late again.

"Hey, it's cool, you don't have to apologize." He chuckled as he reached down to pull his bag onto his lap. Unzipping it, Hinata gasped at the sight of an adorable head popping up.

"Oh, you brought your puppy again." She smiled pleasantly at the little yip that escaped the animal.

"Of course, it's not the first time I got scolded for bringing Akamaru," he slipped his hand beneath the white belly and brought out the tiny animal for his new friend to see, "See? He's fine, so, theres no need to apologize!"

Lavender eyes blinked owlishly as they roamed over the creature and besides a couple gauze wrapped around him, Akamaru seemed to be in perfect condition as he panted and wagged his tail happily. Carefully, Hinata lifted the injured canine from his owner's hand and placed him gently on her lap. She giggled when the puppy gave another bark and licked her hand.

"He's so cute."

"Right? He attracts all the ladies - that's why I keep him with me," Akamaru gave a protesting bark, "Yeah, yeah, and also because he's my best friend." Kiba chuckled, waving a dismissive hand.

"Look who's sneaking in animals again~" Kiba grunted when a weight suddenly settled on his head.

"Ugh, Ino, I thought you were on a diet." He quipped playfully, earning him a slap on his back.

"For your information, I've lost plenty of weight." Ino huffed, leaning even more on the tattooed male in revenge.

"Ino-pig's such a liar, she only lost like one pound this whole week," Interjected a pink haired female who made her way past the two to kneel in front of the now nervous looking new student, who's lavender eyes flitted continuously between the three, unsure if she should introduce herself or not. Reaching forward, a palm soothed down the white fur of the relaxed puppy as friendly emerald eyes caught the anxious lavender, "I'm Sakura."

"I-I'm H-Hinata." She answered, pale cheeks coloring at her shyness kicking in.

"Nice to meet you, Hinata," Smiling, she pointed at the blonde still leaning on a frowning Kiba's head, "And that pig over there is Ino, don't mind her trying to crush Kiba under her weight."

"Oh shut up! You're probably blinding her with your giant forehead!" A snort came from beneath the blonde but the brunette immediately covered his mouth as the pinkette sent him a frightening glare.

"Anyways, its great to see a new face Hinata! Hopefully, Kiba wasn't bothering you too much!" Ino ignored the offended 'hey!' and grinned at the pink faced female.

"N-no, he wasn't a bother at all." Hinata insisted, waving her hands around frantically and had to keep herself from giggling at Kiba's 'Ha!'.

"Good and we have one other friend in this room. His name is Shino." When the new girl looked around in confusion at who could possibly be Shino, Sakura reached over and laid a hand on her arm before pointing to the back of the room where a boy with sunglasses and a hoodie was observing them silently. Seeing as the attention was now on him, the mysterious male in question lifted up a hand to wave at the new girl.

Smiling nervously, Hinata waved back, "He's not very social but I assure you, he's nice." The pinkette explained as Hinata took another glance at him but his attention was now focused on what looked to be a bug on his finger.

Interesting. The witch had to admit, she was enjoying herself though she still felt a bit bad for leaving a certain feline behind.

Maybe she'll sneak him in again one day, it would do him well to get used to others and not be so stuck up and territorial.

She still remembers when he attacked Neji.

Twice.

The first time was when Neji wanted to take her somewhere and without thinking the older Hyuuga had pushed the resting feline off her lap so he could tug her along. But that was soon forgotten when with an agitated hiss the Hyuuga male suddenly found his handsome face smothered by the belly of an angry cat as it latched onto his flesh with its claws and bit at him viciously.

Hinata never heard her cousin scream like a two year old girl until that day.

The second time was even worse for the older Hyuuga who became traumatized after having to go through the horror of having a feline choosing to transform into a naked man with cat ears in order to attack him - and all just because Neji wanted to talk to his mistress.

Amazingly, Neji's voice was even higher then last time when said nude male tackled him to the ground and proceeded to sit on his abdomen as he pulled at his precious hair.

Hinata had to do a lot of scolding that day and Neji wisely decided to only talk to her when the clingy cat was out of sight.

Remembering that fiasco, Hinata began to think that maybe it was best not too bring him actually...atleast not around Kiba, Sasuke was not so fond of Akamaru - she can't imagine that he'd be too happy about the puppy's owner either.

Oh well, she can think about it later and with that she turned back to the three in front of her.

The three was only able to converse for a couple minutes longer when the door slammed open and in strolled their very late teacher. Fast as lightning, Kiba snatched Akamaru from her lap and tossed him into the bag, zipping it up and placing him gently on the ground as the two females returned to their desks; promising to introduce the witch to the rest of their friend's at lunch.

 **xXx**

Well, this was not a sight she was expecting. Hinata could only blink in bewilderment at the aloof male leaning against the wall by the school gate. Though she was relieved that he had enough sense to atleast wear clothes and a beanie to cover his ears. She guessed that maybe his tail must've been hiding in his pants somehow.

Hands stuffed in his pockets, the raven haired male pointedly ignored the multiple greetings he got from random blushing school girls that passed by as he boredly stared off to the side at nothing in particular.

"S-Sasu?" His beanie jerked a bit as his ears perked up underneath, it was only a subtle movement that most wouldn't even notice but the witch was still worried as she bit her lower lip wondering if that beanie was enough to cover up his ears. He pushed off the wall and was instantly by her side as she pouted up at him.

"Why are you here?"

"I got bored waiting for you." He grumbled, stuffing his hands back in his pocket. Dark eyes swiftly caught something coming up behind his mistress and narrowed into a glare as his upper lip curled up into a snarl.

Scrunching her eyebrows at the hostile expression, the blue haired witch looked behind her to see a wide eyed Kiba jogging over to her side, Akamaru now out in the open and laying on his head.

"Hey Hina, you left before we could say bye," At the 'we' Hinata tilted her head to see Ino and Sakura chatting a few paces behind him, "So...uh...who's this?"

"Uhm, this is...Sasuke.." She introduced once the two females reached them and began to stare at the glowering male in amazement, cheeks dusting a light pink, "He's my...uhm...my...my cousin!"

"Boyfriend." He answered at the same time as her causing her to practically choke on her spit as she turned to him with wide eyes.

The three in front of them looked confused as they glanced from the pissed off looking man to the flustered female.

"Uh..." Kiba scratched his head uncertainly not even taking notice of the fact that Akamaru was growling at the new male, "So...cousin?...Or boyfriend?"

The witch looked at her companion with a frustrated pout but he merely rose an eyebrow - he wasn't gonna take back what he said, with a sigh, she stared down at the ground with red cheeks, "B-boyfriend."

Hinata glanced up when she felt a nudge on her side to spot intrigued emerald orbs, "Thats a nice catch Hinata, where'd you find him?" She whispered with a playful grin.

"Uh...uhm..i-its complicated." She stammered, uncertain about how to explain that she found him in a box as a cat.

The pinkette only giggled in response as she backed off, "Don't worry, you don't have to explain if you don't want too."

Hinata merely smiled in relief when her new friend chose not too pry thankfully.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was recoiling away from the blonde one as she invaded his space with curiosity, "Are you a model or something? Man, you are gorgeous. How old are you? Do you go to school? Do you live with Hinata? How did you meet?"

He was already beyond uncomfortable with her closeness but now her endless amounts of questions was overwhelming him.

So he did what any cat does when they feel cornered.

He hissed at her.

Ino instantly took a step back in confusion.

The other two stared at the wound up male with comically large eyes.

And Hinata looked as if all the blood had drained from her face, her mind working in overdrive to figure out how she was gonna explain this.

"Did...did you just...hiss at me?" He opened his mouth to snap at her but his small mistress quickly jumped in front of him and covered his mouth before he could say anything.

"Uh..that...S-Sasuke has a bad habit of hissing when he feels overwhelmed...p-please don't mind him." She squeaked when he nipped at her hand and removed it before he could bite her again.

"Oh...thats...weird..." Ino murmured, before huffing in pain when Sakura elbowed her side and sent her a glare for being so blunt.

"We all have our bad habits we need too break - so don't listen to her, hissing is not weird at all!"

But Sasuke merely scoffed and leaned his chin on top of his mistress's head - he could care less if they thought he was weird. "Hn."

Seeing how uninterested the dark haired male was in her attempt to comfort, Sakura laughed uncomfortably and looked away from the dark orbs glaring at her - he was kinda scary for someone so attractive. Made her wonder how someone like Hinata managed to attract someone so stoic like him.

"Well...anyways, bye Hinata! See you tomorrow!" She waved, grabbing Ino's wrist and dragging her off after her.

A couple seconds of silence reigned until Kiba grinned and grabbed his puppy off his head, "You wanna meet Akamaru, Sasuke?" The white puppy growled aggressively at the male - he has the exact same smell as that asshole cat that attacked him last time. Hinata did too but it was especially heavy on this man.

Sasuke growled back at the canine while Hinata felt a drop of sweat slide down her temple, hoping desperately that her humanized cat doesn't do anything stupid and will just be nice for once.

"Get that disgusting mutt out of my face before I fly him in the trash."

She hoped for too much perhaps.

Kiba scowled and looked about ready to snap at the man insulting his dog when the blue haired witch piped up before a fight could break out.

"P-please don't mind him Kiba...he just..." Her eyes darted around frantically until she found an answer, "..he just had a bad experience with dogs!" She turned around and tugged down the collar of the dark haired male's shirt to show his bandaged neck.

"He got attacked by one recently...so he's still a bit traumatized." The tattooed teen was still frowning but accepted her answer nonetheless as he placed his dog back on his head.

"Oh...sorry, to hear that."

"I don't need your sympathy you filth-mph!"

"Thank you." Hinata smiled after she once again muffled her companion and withheld another squeak when he bit at her again.

She was almost tempted to buy a real muzzle for the amount of times he's bit her.

Hinata was relieved when the Inuzuka finally decided to leave. Immediately she threw her cat a frustrated pout as they walked home, though it was to no effect as he pointedly ignored her doe eyes.

"How do you even know what a boyfriend is?" She asked in a soft voice, there was no sense in getting mad since he's just gonna be unapologetic the whole time.

"Internet." He answered simply.

"Ugh...now I won't be able to get an actual boyfriend..." She muttered dejectedly.

"You don't need a boyfriend." He grumbled with an irritated scowl.

"I believe that's for me to decide," She sighed, "besides, how did you find the school?"

"Internet." Of course.

 **xXx**

 **Bonus:**

 **Hinata opened her laptop, only to feel her face burst into flames as she instantly slammed it back close.**

 **"S-SASUKE!"**

 **A certain black cat enjoyed the spectacle of his mistress freaking out and removing the cushions from the couch from his hiding spot on top of the bookshelf.**

 **Why was she going nuts, you ask?**

 **Why, its because of her laptop's wallpaper.**

 **Which was set to a picture of a nude Sasuke posing smugly on her brand new couch.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow! Thanks for all the reviews, faves, and follows, you all are amazing~**

 **xXx**

A heavy weight pressing down on her collarbone was what happened to rouse the sleeping witch. With a groan, lavender eyes blinked open to see the source of the pressure on her chest.

And was greeted with a very unwelcome sight of a foot sitting just inches away from her face, the owner of the foot was buried underneath the blanket where she could feel strong arms curled around her thigh; warm breath tickled her leg and gained a shiver from the now irritated witch who was awakened ten minutes earlier then her alarm thanks to a certain cat's fat leg attempting to cut off her airway. The tired witch looked at the empty unoccupied space of the bed - all this space and yet she always awakens to an uninvited body clinging to her.

And she knows for a fact that he wasn't wearing clothes again.

With a flick of her finger he was flung off the bed as per usual whenever he decides to suffocate her with his naked ass. She could practically feel the glare burning into her back when she got up to grab her phone and turn off the alarm before it goes off; she's very used to her bratty cat sending her glares that it almost has no effect by now.

Deciding to atleast apologize, she turned around, "Sorry Sasu-mph!"

She was interrupted by a pillow being rudely tossed at her face.

Tossing the pillow aside, she frowned at the now smug looking cat curled up on her sheets.

"What, it wasn't me," He started, though his onyx orbs glittering with amusement told her all that she needs to know, "I'm a cat at the moment...I can't throw anything as a cat."

Her frown deepened at his very obvious lie, rolling her eyes she let out a regretful sigh, "And here I was thinking of bringing you to school with me, but oh well..."

Growling lowly, he dropped his head on top of his folded paws, "...I'll be good." He grumbled reluctantly.

Hinata smiled brightly.

"Good boy~"

"Hn."

 **xXx**

One cheek laying on the palm of her hand, Hinata continued writing answers on the worksheet. Her pencil scribbled dutifully on the paper and only paused when a tiny black paw reached out of her open bag on her desk to tap on her hand. Alarmed, she took a quick glance around to see if anyone saw her furry troublemaker's paw.

She relaxed when she realized that everybody was focused completely on their own work. With another glance around she lifted up the top of her bag and stuck her face into the opening where she could just barely make out the shape of her black cat in the darkness.

"Sasu, I told you to keep still in here." She whispered.

"I'm bored." He grumbled, he would've slept but he already did that during her first couple classes and now he's wide awake and bored out of his mind. He'll even take hanging out with that filthy mutt over just laying around in this suffocating space.

"Just hang on, this class is almost done then we can go to lunch." She then pulled back and went back to working on her sheet.

Once she was finished, the paw came back out again to tap at her hand and she quickly went to look in the bag again before he attracts any unwanted attention.

"Sasuke please."

"Pet me."

"What?" A quizzical expression overcame her worried face - she never heard him request to be petted before.

"I waited until you were done with your work so now you can spend your time petting me," His paw reached for her hand by the opening of the bag and tapped it impatiently, "Now come on before I start making noise."

"Ugh, you're so spoiled." She whined but nonetheless complied with his demands so he'd stop being so restless. Hearing his satisfied purrs, she pulled back and sat up straight though she kept her hand in the bag.

Feeling as if someone was staring at her, she glanced to her right to see Kiba looking at her with a raised brow. His brown eyes darted down to her bag where her hand was buried before flitting up to her own with a questionable gaze. Smiling nervously, she lifted a hand to press a finger to her lips and he responded with a grin, two fingers zipping across his lips and tossing aside an imaginary key.

There was no way that he was going to rat out a fellow animal smuggler.

Smiling gratefully, Hinata scratched the black cat behind his ears as she waited for the bell to ring.

 **xXx**

"Aww, he's so cute Hina!" Ino and Sakura squealed as they ran their hands along the soft fur of the black cat who was sitting proudly on the table in front of his owner, his nose held high in the air as he refused to look at anyone. Hinata giggled. Well, atleast he wasn't growling or attacking anyone - though he seems to refuse to get out of his stuck up stance.

"What's his name?" Shino spoke up, running a curious finger along the cat's long tail.

"His name?" Hinata squeaked.

Oh crap, she couldn't tell them that his name was Sasuke when her supposed 'boyfriend' already has that name. The cat finally lowered his head to watch his flustered mistress expectantly, she better not call him something stupid - like marshmallow or some shit like that.

"Uhm...uh.." Her blush grew as everybody stared at her openly, waiting for her answer. She looked at her cat's eyes...oh, she got it! "H-his name is Midnight!"

Sasuke went back to sticking his nose in the air, somewhat satisfied with his substitute name.

"Midnight suits him." Sakura grinned, petting him again, Ino and Shino agreed as the three showered the cat with attention.

Hinata jumped when a wet nose pressed to her arm and looked down to see Akamaru by her side, gazing up at her as his tail wagged happily.

"Man, he really likes you." Kiba chuckled, taking another bite out of his food, he'd rather not join the others in petting that damn cat - it looks like it would scratch him just because Akamaru's scent is on him.

"You're so adorable," Hinata giggled, petting the puppy and grabbing some chicken off her tray to feed to him.

Onyx eyes watched the display in displeasure as his mistress fed the smelly mutt _his_ food. Without a second thought his paw shot out to hit her carton of open milk off the table and onto her lap where she released a cry as the cold liquid seeped through her uniform skirt to coat her bare legs.

Immediately, Ino and Sakura began to place napkins on her lap to soak up the majority of the milk though her skirt was already ruined now. Thanking them, she carefully got up and grabbing her cat, she stuffed him in her bag before excusing herself to the bathroom where she could atleast try washing off the milk with water.

Thankfully, the school had one of those single bathrooms. Going in and locking the door she dropped her bag carelessly on the ground, earning her a muffled hiss.

"That hurt." Sasuke growled once he finally managed to squeeze his way out of the infernal bag his mistress tried to lock him in.

"Why would you do that Sasu?" She cried, yanking out napkins and soaking them in water before scrubbing them against her skirt.

"Because you were being a traitor." He argued back, though the feeling of his side rubbing against her legs was telling her that he was atleast somewhat apologetic.

Using her foot, she gently pushed him away where he sat back on his haunches and looked away with a grunt, "And exactly how was I being a traitor?"

"Because you left me stranded with those three idiots that kept touching me just so you could feed that mutt _my_ food."

"Oh, stop being a jealous kitty." She giggled, still scrubbing furiously at her skirt. "And besides that was technically my food not yours."

She was so focused on her skirt that she didn't even notice the cat transforming until a tall figure was looming over her. When she did, she squeaked and backed away to the nearest wall where he boxed her in with his arms on either side of her head.

"S-Sasuke, you didn't w-warn me!"

Cupping her chin, he kept her face tilted towards his as he held her gaze, "What's yours is also mine and I don't like that mutt anywhere near what's mine."

Growing redder with each passing second, Hinata could have sworn he was getting closer. And when his bare chest finally pressed against her clothed one is when she suddenly shoved the palm of her hand against his face and pushed him away from her, "S-stop being such an e-entitled kitty - my s-stuff is mine not yours!"

With a grumble he pulled away before she ends up sending him flying across the bathroom and turned back into a cat though the glower was still visible on his furry face.

Her trembling hands went back to work on her skirt - she swears that Sasuke and his nakedness is gonna be the death of her someday.

Tail flicking idly, Sasuke tilted his head to the side as he watched his mistress continue her work, "Why don't you just use a spell to clean it. Wouldn't that be faster?"

"I-it would look too suspicious if I come back out with a brand new skirt, I'll just do that when we go home." Deciding that it was good enough, the witch tossed the used napkins into the trash and crouched down to scoop up her cat and placed him in her bag.

"Can you please be good now?" She begged with a pout.

He looked away from her, "Only if you pay more attention to me then the mutt."

She sighed, "Okay, okay."

"And don't feed him anymore that's why he has his scraggly owner." He continued to grumble even after she closed her bag.

She really regrets pampering him when they lived with her father sometimes.

 **xXx**

 **I was thinking about eventually bringing in Gaara, should I?**

 **...Either way imma still bring him in. :p**

 **Bonus:**

 **After school, Hinata ran off to the bathroom and within seconds came running back out with a toothbrush.**

 **Sneaking up on her lounging cat, she grabbed him and held him still with one arm as the other shoved the toothbrush in his hissing mouth.**

 **"What are you doing?!" He snapped around the item invading his mouth, squirming furiously as the bristles scrubbed harshly against his teeth.**

 **"You didn't brush your teeth like I told you too yesterday, huh?" Hinata breathed, who knew it would be so hard to hold still a small feline? "Your breath smelled like fish when you cornered me in the bathroom earlier."**

 **She was only able to scrub his teeth for a few more seconds when the bundle in her arm grew and she soon found herself underneath a grown man. Squeaking she yanked the toothbrush from his mouth and covered her eyes with a blush.**

 **"What's the matter? Aren't you gonna finish brushing my teeth?" Sasuke purred with a smirk, lowering down until he was pressed fully against her. A chuckle escaped him along with some paste that dribbled onto the witch's cheek.**

 **Screaming, she made a movement with her hand and suddenly the cat found himself wrapped up securely in a blanket - to the point that he couldn't move and only his head was visible.**

 **He scowled when she eventually calmed down and got up with a smile, toothbrush held up in the air happily.**

 **"Now say aaah!"**


	5. Chapter 5

"So, Hina, I haven't seen your boyfriend waiting for you anymore since he came that one time." Ino announced with a curious glance around the front of the school as they walked out the doors.

"Uh..." She clearly couldn't tell them that her 'boyfriend' was currently fast asleep in her bag. "H-he's probably at home..he's a bit of a sleepyhead." She giggled.

"Ooh okay, I figured that maybe we scared him off last time." The blonde joked, tossing her long hair over her shoulder before her sky blue eyes settled on the petite witch again with a smile.

"Hey Hina, I was wondering if maybe I could come over today? After I pick something up from my house first."

Hinata blinked, unsure of what to think of having a new guest come over, "Uhm...sure."

The blonde's grin widened.

The witch touched her bag unconsciously.

She can only hope this brat behaves.

 **xXx**

Hinata was twiddling her thumbs nervously, taking glances over her living room continuously to make sure everything was clean and nice as her raven haired companion yawned obnoxiously next to her.

She began to nibble on her lip as her anxiousness grew, "Ooh, I hope everything will be okay...maybe the house is too small. Do you think she'll make fun of me for living in a small house?"

Sasuke kept himself occupied by playing with the silky strands of her hair, rolling it between his fingers and enjoying the smooth feeling of it against his skin, "It will be fine." He grumbled, suddenly giving the strands in his fingers a rough tug that yanked her head back slightly with a squeak.

Her anxiety was momentarily forgotten as she glared at the now smirking male.

"Sasu-"

 _Knock, knock_.

"Oh my god, she's here!" Sasuke frowned when he was immediately forgotten as she jumped up and frantically brushed her fingers through her hair to make sure she looked decent.

"Tch." He scowled, leaning back against the couch and placing his feet on the coffee table. He should make this visit hell for the blonde so her and her stupid friends don't come over anymore.

Taking a deep breath, the witch ran her fingers through her hair one last time before pulling her door open with a friendly smile. She blinked in confusion when she was greeted with both the blonde and pinkette waving at her.

"Sorry, it followed me here," Ino whispered none too discreetly, pointing a finger at her companion who glared before punching her on the arm, "Ow, you jackass!"

"That's what you get for being rude, pig."

The blonde rolled her eyes before smiling apologetically to the nervous witch, "I hope it's okay."

"U-uh yeah! Sure, no problem at all!" The witch piped up with a wide smile. She can practically feel those onyx orbs burning into her back at the fact that her guest has multiplied.

That's when she finally noticed the furry bundle in Ino's arms, "Oh my, how cute~"

"Ah yes, this is why I came over. Figured maybe Midnight would like to meet a friend." She giggled, stroking her pet gently in which it let out a soft meow.

Sasuke immediately perked up at the sound. That definitely sounded like a female cat, curiously he leaned back to try and get a glimpse of the feline the blonde was holding. His onyx orbs widened as he spotted the most gorgeous white cat with bright blue eyes, her fur was so clean and soft looking.

He blushed lightly, she was beautiful.

He suddenly shot up from the couch, "I need to take a shit." He announced before abruptly leaving the room and three dumbfounded girls.

Hinata would have slapped her forehead if she could at the way he decided to excuse himself.

"Uh...well...atleast he's honest.." Sakura put in after the awkward silence lingered a bit too long.

"I'm so sorry, please come in." Hinata waved them in and let them get settled on the couch that Sasuke was previously on, "So, what's her name?"

"I just call her princess, since she's basically spoiled like a princess." Ino grinned, scratching a white ear. "So where's Midnight?"

"Uhm, he's.." Well, speak of the devil and he shall appear, she spotted the black cat slinking out of her bedroom confidently. "There he is."

The blonde happily placed her cat onto the ground who spun around and looked about ready to leap back onto her mistress's lap if it wasn't for the black cat that strode up to her with a meow, tail flicking wildly behind him.

Sky blue eyes darted from the pinkette next to her to the still standing witch excitedly, "Hey, who knows, maybe if they really get along we'll get some kittens out of the deal. Huh, huh?" She nudged the green eyed female next to her who groaned in annoyance.

Without realizing, Hinata was looking away with a frown. She wasn't sure what to think about that but she didn't like the idea all too much. Sasuke was her little stuck up kitty that didn't have much interest in anything, him getting with a random female cat was strange to her.

"I doubt it'll end well, did you forget that Princess is a tad stuck up? What if she attacks him?" Sakura argued, staring at the blonde with a wary frown.

But Ino merely waved her hand dismissively, "Bah, it'll be fi-"

A loud yowl disrupted the moment as all three girls only spotted the sight of a black cat darting away to the bedroom as the white cat hissed viciously in his direction. Ino's brows knitted together as she picked up the white cat and shook her lightly with a disapproving frown, "Princess, what did you do?!" But the cat merely stared at her, unfazed, before licking the blood off her claws.

Sakura sighed, "I told you."

Ino turned her gaze to the worried witch who kept throwing glances at her bedroom door, "Hina, I'm so sorry! I thought she was over this phase!"

"It...it's okay, I'm just glad Midnight didn't attack back." She murmured, rubbing her arm and wondering if they would mind if she left them for a few seconds to check on Sasuke.

But it seemed that was uneeded as the raven haired man strolled out with an irritated expression, three bleeding lines marking his cheek where the feline had clawed him. Damn stuck up white cat, he was just trying to be friendly and get some tail.

"Midnight scratched me," He growled when the three wouldn't stop staring at him as if he grew a second head. His onyx orbs glared at the white feline that licked her paw contentedly - she wasn't so beautiful now and he wished he could toss her ass out the window for marking up his face.

Sakura hurriedly jumped up, "Here, let me help you."

He hissed at her.

She instantly backed away in alarm with her hands raised in the air to show that she meant no harm.

Content that she was smart enough to realize that he wanted her to keep her distance, he decided to make his way over to his sighing mistress; still glaring at the white cat.

"I'm sorry, he's really picky about who treats his wounds." She mumbled in embarrassment at his behavior.

"Uhm, it's okay," The pinkette replied, eyeing the male in concern. So handsome and yet so weird. "Maybe we should leave so you can patch him and Midnight up."

"Eh? But we just got here!" Ino complained, scowling when green eyes glared at her.

"Princess here just injured a cat and got a human injured, I think she caused a bit too much trouble here. We should leave before she does something else." Sakura argued to which the blonde glanced at her cat who had just finished cleaning her paw and was now growling at the raven haired male for some reason. She relented with a sigh.

"Fine, sorry Hina." She apologized, making sure to keep a tight grip on her cat to make sure she doesn't squirm out and attack the glaring man.

 **xXx**

Sasuke hissed when the alcohol on the rag pressed against his injuries, "Stupid, stuck up bitch." He growled under his breath, "Complained about how she only likes females before trying to scratch my face off."

"So, that's what happened?" Hinata giggled, unable to hide her smile as she finished cleaning his cuts and began bandaging them up, "Oh well~"

He glared at her, "You seem awfully happy about me getting attacked."

She looked away innocently, "I'm not happy. It's just...I figured it wouldn't work out." If possible, her smile widened, "She was too high class for you anyways."

He suddenly smirked, "I read about this in your novels...are you...jealous?"

"What?" She slapped on the last bandage with a blush, "O-of course not!"

"You know," He purred, leaning closer to her with a seductive grin, "I like witches too..."

"S-Sasuke.." Her blush deepened as he got closer, one hand cupping her neck, his thumb caressed her burning cheek as his free hand steadily unbuttoned his shirt.

"How about I show you how much I like you~" He breathed, thumb brushing along her bottom lip before pushing into the parted lips.

"I-I.." Wait. Why did this seem so familiar?

"I'll be the only thing you think of tonight." Ah, now she knows why.

Pulling his tail hard, he yelped and jumped off of her with a glare as he now stroked his injured tail, "What the hell was that for?"

She was still red as a tomato as she cried, "Stop reading my romance novels!"

The last thing she needs is him reciting cheesy lines.

 **xXx**

 **Should I eventually put a lemon?**

 **Bonus:**

 **There was a lot of things that her cat does that surprises Hinata and still surprise her to this day. And one of the things that definitely surprised her today is the fact that the humanized cat was laying on her bed, completely engrossed in a novel as he...pitched a tent.**

 **"S-Sasuke!" She squeaked, covering her eyes in embarrassment at the sight she was forced to see.**

 **"What?" He grumbled, tearing his eyes away from the book long enough to look at her hiding her face from him, "What's your problem? I'm wearing clothes."**

 **"Y-yeah, but you...you're...why is your lower half...s-sticking up like that?" She stammered.**

 **"Oh...this? I thought my pants felt tight...but according to this novel, I think it's called a boner?" He stared at her with zero shame as he said, "I believe I'm ready to have sex with you."**

 **"N-n-n-no! S-Sasuke what are you r-reading and where did you get it?!" She doesn't remember ever getting any type of smutty book, she had books that would lead up to a dirty scene but it always cuts away before anything happens.**

 **"Ah, it fell out of the blonde's bag when she was leaving," He glanced briefly at the book before looking back at her trembling form, "Now can you help me? Human intercourse sounds like it feels really good and I want to try it with you."**

 **"N-no!"**

 **He got up and began to walk towards her, unbuttoning his pants, "Have sex with me."**

 **She shrieked and ran out of the bedroom, slamming the door in his face, "No!"**

 **He sighed and glanced back at the book, remembering a scene in which the protagonist was aroused and had to take care of it himself, "I guess I can try this 'jacking off'."**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sasuke please," Hinata pleaded, using a foot to gently push the furry animal away from her. But before she could even think of hurrying away, the black furball was immediately back to swerving between her legs, rubbing his side against her flesh and impeding her attempt to get ready for school. "I don't want to accidentally step on you, so please move."

"Then don't go, just lay back down and spend the day with me instead." He grumbled, making sure to purposely block her every attempt to walk. He's not sure why but he feels extra irritable today, he was in no mood to have her go school and have to witness dog boy hanging all over her.

He was the only male his mistress should be paying attention too.

"No, I can't just ditch school. If my father sees that I'm not attending public school he'll make me go back to homeschool." And that was the last thing she wanted, she quite enjoyed meeting new people at public school.

Sasuke nuzzled his head insistently against her calf, "C'mon it'll just be for today. He won't even notice."

"Yes, he will." She squeaked when a dark eyed male suddenly towered over her.

That lovely red that he was so used to seeing on his mistress blossomed when he wrapped her in his strong arms to pull her against his unclothed form, a charming smirk tugging across his tempting lips as a hand reached down to shamelessly grope her rounded backside. Her pink lips opened and closed endlessly as she grappled for words that she couldn't get out with this embarrassing situation she was in because of her stupid spoiled cat.

He lowered his head till his lips were pressed teasingly against the shell of her ear, hot breaths billowing distractingly against the sensitive flesh, "I want my first time to be with you. So, let's just stay home and have sex." Her breath hitched when his fingers tightened greedily around the globe of flesh that he should not be grabbing without permission.

He shivered when her trembling fingers abruptly ventured up his cheeks to delve into his dark strands of hair.

Forcing himself to school his expression into its usual cool mask, he watched her keep her face down shyly as her fingers ran softly through his hair. He could feel his cheeks warm slightly at her affectionate actions.

Was she actually reciprocating for once?

Then her fingers found his ears standing pointedly on his head and next thing Sasuke knew, stinging pain boomed along his head when he realized that she was pulling them. She only stopped once he yelped and released her from his hold, a string of very colorful words leaving his mouth as he massaged his sensitive ears.

"Fuck, first my tail and now my ears?" He growled, glaring at his blushing mistress. She didn't even pull that hard either and yet his ears hurt like hell. In a childish move, he reached over and yanked on her ear in retaliation.

"Ow! Sasuke!" Wincing, she slapped his hand away and rubbed her abused ear as she took in his now smug face. "D-did that make you feel better?"

"Yep."

Lavender eyes rolling, she strode past him, "I need to get ready so please stop trying to seduce me," She turned her head and tried to look intimidating as she stuck her tongue at him, though it obviously had no effect on him - there's no way his mistress can ever be more intimidating then him, "O-or else, I'm not buying tomato ever again."

He groaned and with a shake of his head, turned back into a cat, "spoilsport."

"P-pervert."

 **xXx**

"Morning class," Hinata lowered the top of her bag down though she kept her hand inside it to stroke along the soft bundle of fur hidden inside it when the teacher came in. Sasuke for some reason was being particularly needy today, constantly giving her a warning nip whenever she slacked in petting him. She hopes this attention craving attitude will be gone by tomorrow, he's become more of a handful then usual. "We have a new student today."

She perked up at the teacher's words, hand faltering in its duty. Only once she felt teeth nibbling at her wrist did she resume movement as her lavender eyes traveled to a head of red hair standing next to her teacher.

She couldn't help but notice what...unusual eyes the new boy had. Though she shouldn't be one to talk about unusual eyes.

So busy with taking in his unique appearance, particularly the dark circles around his sea green eyes and the kanji tattooed on his forehead that she failed to hear the teacher introduce him to the class.

She was only shaken out of her stupor when the teacher pointed in her direction, "Why don't you take a seat next to our other new student for this year, Hinata?"

The redhead nodded and began striding in her direction, sea green orbs absorbing in the sight of his now nervous desk mate. Hinata almost groaned aloud at the male's stony expression - it was like looking at another Sasuke and Neji.

What was up with these guys with unmoving faces? It's almost impossible to figure out what they're thinking everytime.

She just hoped that he isn't stuck up like her cat who was currently nipping at her wrist again.

The screech of the chair along the ground seemed almost unbearably loud to the witch as she fidgeted nervously in her seat, heart pounding in her ears while the new student settled into his chair. She bit her lip, she needs to introduce herself, she didn't want to be rude and ignore the new boy.

Glancing at him from the side of her eye, she noticed that he's already made himself at home. Arms crossed across his chest as he slouched back in his seat lazily, bored eyes staring at nothing in particular.

She squeaked when they abruptly cut to her, catching her gaze. Welp, guess it's time to introduce herself, "Uhm...h-hi."

"...Hey."

"I'm Hinata," She smiled shyly, pink coloring her pale cheeks. Glad that he didn't just outright ignore her, "And you are?"

He was silent for a few seconds before an amused smirked tugged at the corner of his lip, a nonexistent eyebrow lifting up at his desk mate, "I guess you were too distracted with staring at me earlier to hear me introduce myself."

Hinata immediately felt her face burn up at his remark. So, he noticed her just staring dumbly at him earlier, how embarrassing...

"I...uhm...that...uh...I-I'm.."

An amused sound escaped him as his smirk stayed firmly glued to his face, "I'm Gaara."

"N-nice to meet you Gaara...I'm sorry, I..I didn't mean to ignore you earlier." She meekly apologized, head lowered in shame; worried that she might have offended him.

"It's fine. I'm used to it, half the class was gawking at me too since according to my brother I look scary to people." He shrugged casually, monotone face and voice not portraying an inch of care about how people think of his appearance.

Hinata nibbled on her lower lip; that didn't help her feel any better if anything it made her feel bad to think that this boy has to deal with constant stares, "I...I don't think you look scary, just.." That managed to capture his attention as his sea green eyes were now watching her in curiosity of her next words, "..unique."

She suddenly perked up and began waving her free hand frantically, it concerned her that even that might offend him, "A-a good unique!"

Thankfully, his chest rumbled with a low chuckle as he shook his head at her mannerisms, "You're a strange one."

Her cheeks darkened, unsure of how to take his comment. "Uh.."

She wasn't prepared for the sudden wink from the stone faced redhead, "A good strange." Covering her mouth, the witch barely stifled her giggle at his attempt to be playful.

"So...whatcha got in your bag?" He asked, nodding his head to her bag laying across her desk with her hand still buried inside, "I heard purring from it earlier.."

"You...you were able to hear that?" She was dumbfounded, how could he hear Sasuke purring? She couldn't even hear it and she was closer! She was only able to tell that he was purring from the way his sides were rumbling whenever her hand brushed over him.

He looked away almost as if he regretted what he said, "I...have good hearing."

Hinata didn't notice his reaction as she stared at her bag with uncertainty. Gaara doesn't seem like the type to rat her out to the teacher; maybe it wouldn't be bad to let him know what hid in her bag.

Deciding that it wouldn't hurt to let him know, the blue haired witch motioned for him to come closer once his eyes drifted back to her. Curiosity piqued, Gaara sat up straighter in his seat and leaned his head in closer to the strange girl.

Smiling at him, she lifted the top of her bag so he could see inside it. Sea green met onyx, Gaara blinked...it almost looked as if the cat was glaring at him but maybe it was his imagination.

Sasuke was livid, he was already irritated hearing some guy that he couldn't see talking to his witch but now he was suddenly given visual of the asshole sitting much to close to his mistress.

He didn't like him already.

But before he could start hissing the top of the bag was dropped back down to obscure his vision of the two once again. His ear twitched, sounds like the two were back to talking again. Not only that but Hinata's hand has been motionless on his side ever since she started talking to the red bastard, she didn't even seem to notice his nipping.

Aggravated at not being able to do anything while stuck in the bag, the black cat accidentally bit down harder then he intended on the delicate hand, breaking the skin and drawing some blood if that copper taste on his tongue was any indication. A tiny yelp was all he received before the hand was yanked away before he could even attempt to nurse the injury he caused.

Gaara immediately noticed the pale eyed female's wince as she pulled her hand from her bag, "Are you ok-" He couldn't finish his sentence when his nose twitched, picking up a certain scent. He swallowed thickly.

Hinata whimpered, tugging her hand out to see the tiny beads of blood littering her finger, "M-Midnight bit me." She was about to put her finger in her mouth to suck on the wound when two little paws shot out from the opening of her bag to drag her hand back inside where she then felt a rough tongue running along her abused finger.

The rough texture of his tongue wasn't exactly pleasant to feel against the stinging bite but atleast he was trying to apologize in his own way. With her hand being taken care of, the witch's attention was then diverted to her desk mate and couldn't but feel concerned when she noticed him faced away from her, the lower half of his face buried against his fist as his back trembled lightly.

Wondering what happened, Hinata laid a comforting hand against his quivering back only to feel it stiffen up at her touch, "Are you okay, Gaara?"

"I'm fine," He grunted, husky voice muffled by his tight fist, "I just...need to use the restroom." His free hand wrapped around his wristband that she never noticed until now.

Hinata tilted her head, "Oh, uhm...you can just ask the teacher."

He nodded, one raised hand and acknowledgement from the teacher later and he was gone from the room.

The witch couldn't help but stare in curiosity at the door the redhead disappeared behind.

 **xXx**

When Gaara came back he seemed better as he adjusted his wristband before taking his seat once again. Though Hinata could sense that the teen was a bit frustrated for some reason with the way his fist pressed against his mouth, narrowed eyes practically glaring holes into the board at the front of class.

Hinata opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay but quickly changed her mind and snapped it shut instead, intimidated by the fact that maybe he'll end up glaring at her instead. She doesn't know him that well after all so she has no idea what his reaction would be.

She instead chose to shrink down in her seat and focus on giving Sasuke attention while the teacher droned on and on at the front of the class, her finger still throbbed faintly but on the bright side it wasn't bleeding anymore.

The rest of class passed by awkwardly silent with Hinata continuously darting concerned glances at the glaring boy next to her who's only movement she caught on him was his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed heavily after an intake of breath.

She felt relieved when the blaring bell sounded announcing the end of class and swiftly gathered up her bag to rush out of the room.

"Wait," A disgruntled voice sounded next to her, a large hand wrapped around her wrist, halting her movement as she caught the redhead looking up at her calmly, "Can you show me where the roof is?"

The roof? She rose an eyebrow at that. They should be going to their next class not going to the roof, is he planning on ditching his next class or something?

"Uhm...s-students aren't allowed on the roof...and besides we still have cla-"

"It's important," He insisted, sea green orbs burrowing into her lavender ones intently, "...Please."

Sometimes Hinata really couldn't stand her kind personality as she slouched in defeat, "...Okay, follow me."

 **xXx**

Hinata flinched when the late bell pierced her ears right when they reached the door to the roof; it was like a noisy reminder that she'll be late to one of her classes. She really hoped that her father won't find out about the class she was tardy in, it wasn't like she was going to be late to all her classes after all.

She glanced back at the silent redhead, wondering just why did he want to go to the roof so badly but all she got was a raise of a nonexistent eyebrow from him. Releasing a quiet sigh, she twisted the knob and opened the door.

Holding it open she let him stride past her. Watching him for a few seconds as he looked around she finally piped up, "Uhm...I need to get going to class now...so I'll just let you enjoy the roof, okay?"

She was just about to turn and scurry off when an iron grip wrapped around her delicate wrist, the startled witch was only able to let out a short gasp before realizing that her back was now pressed against the now closed door of the roof in just a matter of seconds.

A nose pressed against her neck, blood red strands of hair filling her vision as Hinata squeaked, "G-Gaara?" She stiffened when he took a deep whiff of her scent before hot air ghosted over her flesh.

"Do you realize how frustrated you made me in class? And it's only my first day here.." He murmured against her neck, easily ignoring her hands pushing against his hard chest.

"F-frustrated? W-what do you m-mea- Eep! What are you doing? S-stop!" She cried in panic, squirming and curling in on herself with a red face when she felt something wet sliding up the skin of her neck.

She blinked when he suddenly backed away from her neck to tug down his wristband to reveal two small holes in his pale flesh, "I had to bite myself in the bathroom just to calm myself down...but your scent is so potent for some reason that it's hard to resist." Neither noticed the black furball that managed to worm its way out of Hinata's bag.

Gaara grasped the long blue strands with a tight grip and yanked the petite girl's head to the side as he once again pressed his mouth to the side of her neck, "Sucks that I have to kill such a kind human on my first day but I don't want to have to move again if people find out what I am just because I let you live."

Two things happened at once.

First was the redhead felt a powerful hand grab his shoulder and forced him to turn and face a furious male with eyes that could murder.

Second was Hinata finally decided that even though she never wanted to use her magic on another student this dire situation obviously called for it as she conjured a spell that sent both males flying and skidding across the ground of the roof.

Gaara groaned in pain, "Ugh, what the hell was that?" Then he realized that he was laying on top of a very nude man and quickly scrambled off with a confused expression, "What the fuck?"

"Damn Hinata, you couldn't spare me from that?" Sasuke growled, ears pressed flat against his head in aggravation as his tail swished restlessly - he was still in an aggressive mood obviously.

"S-sorry Sasuke, I didn't realize you were right there." She squeaked in apology, watching the confused redhead warily.

It only took Gaara a couple seconds to process what was happening before it clicked in his head, "No wonder your blood had such a strong and delicious smell when you only bled a little.."

"H-huh?" Hinata squeaked, hand pressed to her pounding heart, what was he talking about?

"You're a witch." He simply stated.

Hinata stiffened at his words, "W-what makes you think that?"

"No need to play stupid, I can tell you are. What you hit me with was obviously a spell and this...naked guy...why don't you have clothes...is your cat," He replied, momentarily disturbed by the raven haired male. He didn't want to look at him but he couldn't very well stop watching him incase the guy tries to attack him, "You witches always seem to have some kind of weird thing for owning cats."

Well there was no sense in denying it besides he's obviously not human himself so maybe they can come to an agreement about keeping each other's secrets, "You seem to know a lot about witches." Her heartbeat was finally starting to return to normal with him sitting calmly on the floor and not trying to bite her.

He shrugged, "My dad loves fucking them."

Hinata felt her face burst up into flames at his casual words and felt her back press further into the door; she hoped that he didn't share the same love as his father, "W-what?!"

"Well, most witches are generally attractive and according to him they have the most delicious blood.." He shook his head with an irritated sigh, "He's an idiot though, he always liked to bite them while he's banging them - not exactly easy to control how much blood you're taking when you're having an orgasm."

The witch shivered, his father doesn't exactly sound pleasant.

"He's the reason we had to move a couple times since he drained so many witches dry and still wants to find more to play with." Gaara grumbled, he really couldn't stand his dad sometimes, "I doubt you would wanna meet him."

"I...I really wouldn't want to meet him...n-no offense." She murmured, raising a placid hand.

"None taken," He shrugged uncaringly. "Anyways, I'll keep your secret as long you keep mines but I have a favor to ask."

Hinata nodded, this situation turned out much better then it started, "Yes?"

He stood up and took a step towards her, "May I have some of your blood?" He asked politely as if he was asking to borrow a pencil.

"W-what?" Oh no, the situation took a weird turn again.

Gaara found his shoulder grabbed once again by the naked cat dude, "You leave my mistress alone."

"Don't touch me," Gaara dismissed the other male, brushing his hand off his shoulder roughly before turning back to the shivering witch, "I promise I won't take too much, just enough to get me through the day. I can't concentrate with only the smell and no taste."

Sasuke opened his mouth to tell the redhead to fuck off when his witch's soft voice interrupted him, "A..alright...but only a little, okay?"

She felt like such a pushover but she also felt really bad for the redhead - he looked extremely hungry and agitated.

"Hinata?!" Sasuke couldn't believe his mistress was this much of an idiot...well, maybe he could, the witch was too nice for her own good.

Gaara glanced over his shoulder at the other male, "If it makes you feel better cat boy then you can watch and throw me off when you think I've had enough."

Sasuke pressed his lips into a tight line. Well, the parasite better enjoy the two seconds he has before he's thrown off the roof.

Hinata gazed up at the new student when he strode up to her again, "I'll bite you someplace that's the least painful and not as noticeable."

She nodded, "O-okay."

She was not prepared to see him suddenly drop to his knees in front of her, "W-wait, wha-"

Before either her or Sasuke could comprehend what was going on, Gaara shamelessly pulled up her skirt and sank his teeth into her inner thigh.

 **xXx**

 **Lol don't worry anon Sasuke won't be becoming a catwhore despite the last chapter, the dude just isn't around other cats often.**

 **Bonus:**

 **"What the fuck was that?!" Thankfully Gaara was given more then two seconds to get blood with how shocked the two were before the cat threw him off his mistress.**

 **The vampire dodged the punch aimed at his face, "I said I would bite the least painful and noticeable spot on her which would be the thighs since they have the most fat," He shrugged boredly, placated now that he was finally able to put a taste to the tempting smell. He can kinda see why his father was so addicted to witches blood now - it was delectable, "Or would you have preferred me to bite her ass?"**

 **That set the raven haired male off even more as he attempted to grab the evasive redhead so he could really throw him off the roof this time, "Fucking parasite!"**

 **Meanwhile, a red faced Hinata was still glued to the door as a hand pressed against the two puncture wounds in her thigh, "I can't believe a guy I just met was between my legs..."**


	7. Chapter 7

Hinata has found that waking up to teeth digging into your thigh is a very unpleasant sensation. She groaned, groggily sitting up as the stinging in her thigh worsened by the second. Rough hands clenched her legs tighter at her sudden movement.

"Owww," Lifting up the sheet, she was not pleased to see a certain cat eared male laying between her legs, jaw latched possessively around the soft flesh of her thigh; trying his best to break the skin there with his blunt teeth. "Sasuke, w-what are you doing?! Stop it!"

Grabbing the offender's nose, she squeezed it tight until he was forced to stop biting her in order to breath. Finally free from the aggressive teeth clamping around her leg, Hinata jumped out of the bed to examine the damage.

Frowning, she delicately ran a finger over the indented markings that his teeth left behind. Thankfully, it didn't pierce the flesh but it still hurt.

She eyed the various puncture marks scarring her inner thighs and frowned further. Could Sasuke be acting up because he doesn't like that Gaara has been feeding off of her the past month?

Yes, Gaara has been coming back to her every couple weeks for more.

Seems the redheaded vampire has gotten himself a tad addicted to her blood. And Hinata can't bring herself to turn down her new friend.

On the brightside, atleast he had enough self control to only take a little - don't need her to become anemic because of him being greedy.

Sasuke was always sure to express his displeasure with the situation with an infuriated glare and numerous insults aimed at the raccoon eyed parasite in place of outright attacking him since Hinata has already shown that she has no problem sending him flying if he tried to fight the vampire. And now it seems he's taken to biting her to spite the vampire - even though he failed to leave anything behind but a mark that'll fade in a few minutes.

"Sasuke, please, you need to stop being so jealous." She whimpered, rubbing soothing circles on her aching flesh. She eyed the puncture marks marring her pale skin - perhaps she'll find a way to create a spell that heals wounds, she wouldn't want her legs to be riddled with miniature holes constantly.

The raven haired male sputtered at the accusation, pointy ears flattening against his skull as his onyx eyes narrowed into an offended glare, "I..I am not jealous."

But the rare hesitation in his voice told her the opposite as his mistress shook her head in disappointment, "There's no reason to be jealous Sasu - it's not like I'm gonna replace you with him as my pet."

Scowling, he climbed out of bed with a glower, "I said I'm not jealous."

"Whatever you say Sasu," Turning her eyes away from him - already assuming that he wasn't wearing clothes as usual - she strolled past him to get to the bathroom, might as well get up for the day since she was rudely awakened.

Shutting the door behind her, Hinata swiftly shed her clothes and hopped into the shower. She was about to twist the knob to turn on the water when she heard the bathroom door creak open along with the shower curtain squeaking along the rung as it was yanked aside to reveal a still fuming male.

The surprised witch squeaked in horror and attempted to cover her indecent form with her arms.

Sasuke snarled, leaning down to growl in her mortified face, "I. Am. Not. Jealous." Did he seriously burst in the bathroom just so he could keep being in denial?

Yes.

Yes he did.

Unbelievable.

"W-whatever! J-just get o-out you pervert!" She cried, grabbing the shampoo bottle and throwing it at his head in her desperation to get him out of the room.

The humanized cat stumbled back a bit from the impact as his fingers rubbed at his now sore forehead. Dark eyes blinked as he suddenly realized where he was and what he was intruding upon.

But his mistress's embarrassment was the least of his worries as he shamelessly drank in her exposed, shivering form with a cocky smirk. His tongue slipped along his upper lip as he took a daring step further, his urge to mate sneaking up on him once more.

"How about I help you shower?" He asked taking another step forward and lifting a bold leg to step in the shower when, like a bomb, Hinata screamed and used her magic to blast him out of the room as the door slammed shut and automatically locked after he passed the threshold.

Luckily for the cat, he landed harmlessly on the bed with an irritated expression at the rejection.

"Dammit."

 **xXx**

"Mmm, that's nice.." Sasuke murmured into her belly as her finger diligently scratched behind his ear. It twitched occasionally in response as the humanized cat snuggled his head further into her lap, glad that his witch was so forgiving - even after he intruded upon her privacy.

Hinata sighed with a small smile, atleast he decided to put on some clothes before just rudely plopping his head onto her lap and demanding some ear scratches. The book that she was trying to read was soon forgotten as she placed all her attention to scratching behind his ear, it was almost cute how content he currently was.

Her lavender eyes caught sight of his tail swishing around lightly before a mischievous smile crawled along her lips. Cats seem to enjoy being scratched at the area right behind their tail and would usually lift up their rear in response - she couldn't help but wonder if Sasuke in human form would respond in kind.

While his eyes were shut and relaxed, Hinata leaned over slightly and carefully reached down to his bottom. Withholding a giggle, she gently dragged her nails at the area above his tail.

His response was immediate as he groaned and arched his back, pushing his bottom out provocatively. Hinata bit her lip, barely containing her laughter as she continued scratching at the sensitive spot.

However, a hand wrapped around her wrist and before she could realize what was going on, her hand was dragged down to cup his ass. Gasping, she ripped her hand away as if it was on fire.

With a burning face, she looked down at the raven haired male in question. A dark eye winked at her as a smirk curled along his lips, "If you wanted me to stick my ass out for you all you had to do was ask - I'll gladly let you grab as much ass as you want."

Her mouth opened and closed like a fish as she grappled for words, "I-I...n-no..its n-not-"

 _Knock, knock._

She was fortunately saved from the embarrassment by someone knocking on the door. Hurriedly, she slipped out from underneath her frowning cat to rush to the door. Stopping in front of it, she took a reassuring breath of air and willed the warmth in her cheeks to fade away before reaching for the knob.

Only to be greeted with shocking red locks and intense sea green eyes staring her down.

"G-Gaara?" Blinking owlishly, she tilted her head to the side in confusion. It's the weekend and he already drew some blood earlier in the week. He can't possibly be here for more, could he?

And more importantly...how did he find out where she lives?

"H-how did you.."

"I told you, your scent is strong, so I just followed it here." He explained simply as if it was completely normal to find where someone lives by following their smell.

"Uh.." She didn't know what to say to the disturbing news.

"Ugh, isn't it bad enough that we see you at school?" A deep voice growled from behind her as the raven haired male hovered over her to glare holes into the intruding redhead, "Fuck off stalker."

"Shut the hell up pussy boy," Gaara snapped before turning his attention back to the petite witch, "I didn't want to stay at home since my dad brought home a woman to play with."

"A witch?" Hinata questioned, she wondered if there even were any other witches in the area.

"Human," He sighed, rustling the ruby strands anxiously, he can't imagine it ending well for the woman but as long as they don't have to move again then he doesn't give two shits what his stupid father does, "Anyways, I was wondering if you were willing to accompany me to get a piercing?"

"Oh, on your ear?" She asked in curiosity, eyeing the multiple piercings in his ear - was he planning to add more there?

"Mm, I was thinking tongue." He answered, sticking out his tongue and pointing at it.

"Ooh...ow." Hinata winced, she can't even begin to imagine how sore it would be to get a needle shoved through her own tongue. Still, she now has a morbid curiosity to watch the process, it's not like she has anything better to do for the day anyways. "That sounds painful but I'd be interested in seeing you get it."

Pointy ears perked up in attention as bored eyes darkened at his mistress's words, "I'm coming too."

Sea green orbs narrowed, "I don't recall inviting you."

"Shut the fuck up, I don't trust you."

 **xXx**

Hinata tightened her hold on her dark haired companion's arm, practically shrinking behind him as she stared at the intimidating orange haired man chatting with the vampire. She couldn't help but be a bit internally gratefully for her cat's overprotective nature this time, she didn't think she could handle going into the dark place with only Gaara, nearly every occupant they passed in this place was littered with tattoos and piercings, hard stares much too intimidating for the timid witch who would just meekly cower behind her glaring cat's arm.

Meanwhile, Gaara breezed through the shop like he owned the place.

Hinata jumped when violet eyes eventually drifted over to her and her pet. The man's face was completely unreadable and riddled with so much piercings as he gave the two out of place companions a once over before looking back to his customer.

"And these two?" His eyes drifted back to them, "They want piercings too?"

His gaze eventually lowered to Hinata's chest and she unconsciously raised her arm to cover it, "I could give her nipple piercings if she wants." He offered with a smirk.

Her face instantly burst into flames as her arms purposely covered her chest in mortification, "W-w-what?!"

Sasuke growled with an infuriated glare, stepping protectively in front of his blue haired mistress, "You fuc-"

A brow raised as the inspecting eyes moved onto its next victim, "You want a dick piercing?"

That caught the angry male off guard as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"It'll give extra pleasure to the little lady there, she'll always want to have sex with you if you get it." Sasuke straightened up at those words - it'll get his mistress to crave having sex with him? Now he's curious.

"...Really?" The orange haired man nodded with a confident smirk.

"I'm interested."

"N-no he's n-not!" Hinata squeaked, darting in front of her reckless cat and stretching her arms out, there's no way she'll let him pierce his...thing.

The man's eyes drifted back to her chest now that she was in front, "What about those nipple piercings then? You look like you got some pretty big ones there, it would look nice with piercings."

The witch instantly went back to crossing her arms defensively in front of her.

"Either that or I could pierce your cli-"

"Pain, stop traumatizing Hinata already." Gaara chuckled with a shake of his head, deciding to step in before his poor friend faints from all the vulgar suggestions.

"Can't help it, I've never seen such an innocent looking girl come in before." Pain smirked, sending a wink to the two waiting on the side as he washed his hands and pulled on his gloves. "She's got some cute reactions."

Meanwhile, Sasuke was looking at the smaller woman thoughtfully.

"Would you have sex with me if I pierce my dick?" He asked in all seriousness.

"N-n-no!"

 **xXx**

 **Bonus:**

 **"I can't believe you didn't even look like you were in pain." Hinata said in awe, as she stared up at the redhead, "I mean it looked like it hurt really bad and you didn't even flinch or anything."**

 **Gaara shrugged, "I've had worse, this was nothing."**

 **"That's amazing." Hinata marveled at his pain endurance.**

 **"Pfft, that's nothing." Sasuke scoffed from her other side, he was getting annoyed with how much attention she was bestowing on the bloodsucker. All he did was get a needle through his tongue - big deal.**

 **"Oh, that Pain man was talking about how tongue piercings could be good for kissing," Hinata tilted her head, staring at the redhead curiously, "Do you think that's true?"**

 **She blinked quizzically when the vampire suddenly halted in his tracks, "Gaa-"**

 **A squeak escaped her when his face appeared inches away from hers with a troublemaking smirk pulled along his lips, "You wanna find out?" He breathed, hot air blowing teasingly along the blushing witch's trembling lips, "I heard it's also wonderful for eating out."**

 **"E-e-eating out?" Why was he talking about food now?**

 **"I'll show you, we can go-"**

 **The moment was ruined when the both of them found their faces covered by very rude hands as Sasuke forced his way between them and obnoxiously shoved them apart.**

 **"Over my dead body."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Meow, meow, asshole cats everywhere~**

 **xXx**

A whimper sounded.

Followed by a throaty groan.

A black colored eye twitched, lips pulling up into a venomous snarl.

Sasuke never did enjoy the sight and sounds of the red haired bastard feeding off his witch nor will he ever enjoy it in the future. His fingers curled and uncurled impatiently, very tempted to just rip the vampire off - the way his hand was caressing his mistress's inner thigh was bugging the shit out of him.

...Okay, was it him or was that parasite's hand inching further up her thigh?

He really didn't like how red and flustered his mistress currently was, teeth nibbling softly on her bottom lip in attempts to muffle her whimpers - if he didn't know any better he would think that she likes having those fangs buried deep into her flesh.

Eventually, the redhead finally pulled away, tongue slipping along his dripping fangs. Then he smirked and leaned back down to slide his tongue along the dribbling puncture holes. Hinata gasped as the cool metal of his piercing slipped along her heated flesh teasingly.

Gaara parted his lips, tips of his fangs tickling her flesh and would have sunk back in for another bite if he didn't feel a sudden burning on the back of his scalp that yanked him away from his favorite source of blood.

"You've had enough," Sasuke growled, fingers fisting the red strands viciously, "You're not having seconds."

The vampire sighed in annoyance; always that stupid black cat that interrupts his fun, "Fine. Now let go of my hair or else I'm gonna rip your furry fucking ears off."

Gradually, the humanized cat loosened his grip until he felt confident enough that the vampire wouldn't dive back down for a second round. Sea green eyes absorbed the parted milky thighs before him, taking notice of the most recent bite being the only thing visible on the porcelain flesh.

"What happened to the other marks?" He asked, gesturing to the witch's unmarked skin.

"Oh, I...uhm..." The flushed witch gathered herself and dug into the pocket of her skirt to produce a small bottle of lotion, "I managed to create this lotion that heals all the holes you left behind."

She demonstrated by squeezing a small amount onto her finger and smoothing it on the new marks, rubbing it in until the wounds closed up much to the redhead's amazement.

"Interesting." He murmured, a tad disappointed at having all his marks removed.

Sasuke felt his eyebrow tick in growing irritation. She can instantly close up any wound now - doesn't either of them get what that means?

"This means that you don't need to be constantly sneaking your disgusting face between her legs," The dark haired male snapped irritably; that means he could just bite her wrist or something instead and Sasuke could be spared from the sight of a head of red hair burying between his mistress's legs every couple weeks, "Fucking leech."

Gaara frowned in displeasure at the grouchy cat's words - he quite enjoyed his usual place to bite and now this pointy eared bastard had to ruin it.

Instead of answering, the sea green orbs turned back to the blue haired witch, "I can still bite the same spot though, right? I've grown quite attached to that area and don't want to move."

Agh, why did he have to be so polite about it? She couldn't resist the gorgeous eyes as they stared at her patiently, expecting a positive answer to his question.

"S-sure."

"Are you serious?!" Her dark haired cat cried, ears flattening to his head in frustration at his submissive mistress. He was severely tempted to slap the both of them for driving him up the wall constantly.

 _Knock, knock._

Ignoring her cat's outburst, Hinata quickly jumped up and hurried to the door. She blinked when she opened it to see a tall woman with sandy blonde hair staring at her with hard eyes.

"Hi?" She greeted uncertainly, could this have been one of the residents that lived in the building?

She was less intimidated once a friendly grin spread across the woman's pink lips, "Hi there, is Gaara here?"

Before she could answer, the mysterious woman stuck her head in and peeked around the now startled witch at her sudden intrusion. The woman's green eyes narrowed once she found her target.

"Gaara! Stop hiding out here and get your ass home!" She screeched, unknowingly making the blue haired woman jump in fright at the sudden loud volume, "Dad doesn't have any booty calls today so hurry up - it's your turn to clean the house!"

She swiftly backed out and left without another word, leaving behind a speechless and confused witch.

Gaara sighed and lazily stood up to head towards the door.

"My sister. I apologize for her rude behavior," Was all the explanation he gave before closing the door behind him for the stunned witch.

There was silence for a few seconds before Hinata turned to look at her cat. But he merely shrugged, mood less dampened now that the leech was gone.

Her attention was brought back to the door when it pushed back open and a certain redhead made his appearance again.

"I almost stepped on this," He lifted up a hand to show Hinata a small light blue furred kitten with bright yellow eyes, "It was just sitting by your door like it lived here."

He placed the kitten into her arms before once again taking his leave.

Lavender eyes stared down in confusion at the kitten plopped into her arms. It seemed delighted to be carried as it meowed happily and nuzzled it's furry face against her chest.

Hinata could feel her cheeks warm at the display, "Its...it's so cute.." She murmured, hugging it closer to her as it buried its face into her bosom.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the new feline and before Hinata could comprehend what he was going to do - Sasuke snatched the kitten out of her arms, holding it up to eye level by the nape of its neck. His dark eyes narrowed, he didn't like that little confident smile it seemed to be wearing as it lifted a paw to pat his nose playfully.

Without warning, he turned it around and lifted its tail. The kitten cried out in distress and tried to wriggle out of its captor's hold as he examined what lay beneath its tail.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata cried, attempting to grab the poor kitten; only for her mean cat to use his height to keep it out of her reach.

"It's a male and you were letting the little pervert put his face all over your chest." Sasuke growled, he began to walk towards the balcony with the squirming feline still held hostage in his unforgiving grip.

"Let me just toss him out," He unlocked the sliding door, "Its not too high up, he should be fine...maybe."

"Sasuke, no!" The humanized cat felt himself shoved against the wall on his back by an unseen force and while he was unable to move, Hinata strolled over and gently pried the traumatized feline out of his grasp.

"He's just a kitten. There's no need to be so cruel to him." Hinata scolded, pouting when he merely rolled his eyes at her words.

She hugged the kitten as it went back to rubbing its smug little face against her chest, "If you promise not too throw him out then I'll let you go." She bargained with her cat when he scowled at the blue feline.

He had no other choice unless he wanted to be pinned to the wall all night, "Fine." He growled out between gritted teeth.

His tail swished around with aggression at the new feline as his mistress decided to take a look at the collar around its neck.

"Hmm, it says Mitsuki," She flipped the tag over only to give a puzzled frown, "But nothing else."

"So, you're Mitsuki, huh?" She smiled when he gave an affirmative meow in reply. Scratching behind his ear, she giggled when he turned his head to lick her hand.

"So cute." She fawned, deciding to play ignorant to the ominous aura that her black cat was exuding and began to walk towards the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked with a frown.

"Going to take a shower," She answered with a tilt of her head, it was getting late and she wanted to take a shower before making dinner. He should know by now that she likes to shower after Gaara has been nibbling on her.

"Not with that thing you're not." He told her, tone demanding that she listen to him.

"Why not? He's just a kitten," She frowned at him, holding the small feline closer, "And I don't trust leaving him alone with you. I want him to be unharmed for whenever his owners come to look for him."

He was about to follow them into the bathroom when Hinata paused and pointed at him accusingly, "Stay. Or else I'm not giving you dinner."

He reluctantly stopped and plopped onto the ground with an infuriated snarl, "Just..scream if you need help."

"Of course, Sasu." She giggled, slipping into the bathroom and closing the door behind her.

Placing the kitten on the ground, she smiled sweetly at it, "Now you just stay here and wait for me, okay? I promise not to take too long."

He nodded his head at her, yellow eyes watching intently as she pulled her shirt off. Dropping her shirt on the ground, she glanced at the kitten and was a bit uncomfortable with how attentively it was watching her undress, she's not sure cats normally just stare unflinchingly like that...

She shook her head, figuring it was nothing and reached back to unhook her bra when a sudden puff of smoke surrounded the blue feline; leaving the witch startled as she stumbled back with a cry. Within seconds, footsteps pounded on the floor before the door burst open to reveal her cat - ready to have any reason to toss the new feline out.

He froze at the door, when the smoke settled down to reveal a nude, pale skinned teenage boy. Fluffy sky blue ears twitched as his tail calmly swished along the ground.

Hinata pointed at him speechless, face growing darker by the minute as she thought about how she almost stripped completely in front of the teen.

He merely smiled at her.

"What a bad time for me to turn back."

 **xXx**

 **Bonus:**

 **"So, how old are you Mitsuki?" Hinata asked, now redressed and fully composed from the earlier incident.**

 **"Sixteen," He answered, calmly messing with the large shirt that he was borrowing from the grouchy cat that was still glaring at him. Hinata blinked, he was only one year younger then her.**

 **She wondered why his cat form was a kitten then...and why could he even turn into a human like Sasuke. Maybe his owner was also a witch?**

 **But before she could ask, Sasuke clamped his fingers around a fluffy blue ear and yanked harshly.**

 **"I fucking knew there was something wrong with you when you kept putting your face in her chest," He took pleasure in the wince and groan of pain that escaped the teen, "Your cat form is a complete lie."**

 **"Ow, stop it!" He punched the black haired cat in the abdomen and rubbed his throbbing ear when it was free. He scooted closer to the blue haired witch and wrapped his arms around her with a smile, "I'm not a pervert, I just like your mistress. I've been watching her come home for a few weeks already - she seems really nice and cute."**

 **He smirked mischievously at the older cat, "Though I will admit - her chest is really soft." My, was he a blunt one.**

 **Hinata could only frantically try to keep her violent cat from killing the new feline on the spot.**

 **She just hopes that she could get some answers when Mitsuki's owners come for him.**


End file.
